only hope
by charmingloki
Summary: berharap mencitaimu, berharap kau menjadi milikku... dan itu hanya sebuah harapan... jo twins fic... boyfriend/bofi fic...


_**Title: Only hope**_

_**Cast: Jo twins, Minwoo**_

_**Length: One shoot**_

_**Genre: Angst, hurt/comfort**_

* * *

_**There's a song that's inside of my soul. **_

_**It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again **_

_**I'm awake in the infinite cold.**_

Aku melirik jam dinding. Pukul 11 malam. Makanan yang ku buat 4 jam lalu sudah mulai mendingin. Harusnya aku akan makan bersamanya, tapi dia tidak kunjung pulang.

Krriieett…

Aku menolehkan kepalaku kearah pintu dan benar saja aku menemukannya baru pulang.

"Darimana saja kau?"

"Kau mengagetkanku saja hyung."

"Kenapa kau baru pulang?" tanyaku senduktif.

"Hehe, mian. Aku ada latihan. Kau menungguku hyungku?"

'Tentu saja pabo.'

"Aku belum ngantuk jadi jangan kepedean mengira aku menunggumu."

Dia cuma nyengir saja.

" Kau sudah makan?"

"Nee.. Tadi aku makan dengan Minwoo. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku sudah." jawabku berbohong. Tentu saja belum karena makanan diatas meja yang sengaja kubuat untuknya belum ku sentuh sama sekali.

"Baguslah. Aku keatas dulu hyung. Aku mau ganti baju dan mandi. Setelah itu tidur. Annyeong Youngmin hyung."

_**would you sing to me**_

_**over and over again**_

"Hyung, kau sudah tidur?"

Aku menoleh. Walaupun kamarku gelap dan hanya ada sedikit pencahayaan dari jendela, aku bisa melihat jelas siluet Kwangmin yang membawa selimut dan bantalnya ke kamarku.

"Belum. Wae?"

"Bagus."

Samar-samar ku lihat Kwangmin tersenyum. Tiba-tiba saja dia menaruh kepalanya diatas pahaku dan menggamit tanganku lalu meletakkannya diatas surai hitamnya.

"Nyayikan lagu nina bobo untukku dong hyung. Sekalian kau elus rambutku dengan lembut ya. Aku tidak bisa tidur nih."

Seenaknya saja. Tapi aku tetap saja mengikuti kemauannya. Ku lantunkan lagu bintang kecil yang sering kunyanyikan untuknya sejak kecil saat Kwangmin tidak bisa tidur. Tidak lama, ku dengar dengkuran halus darinya.

"Anyeonghi jumuseyo Kwangminie. Mimpikan aku nee." kataku sambil mengecup keningnya.

_**So, I lay my head back down. **_

_**And I lift my hands and pray **_

_**To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours **_

_**I know now you're my only hope.**_

Dia tersenyum padaku. Lalu dia mengambil buku-buku yang bertumpuk dari tanganku.

"Eh tapi kan ini berat."

"Justru karena berat, makanya biar aku saja yang membawanya. Mau kau bawa kemana buku-buku ini?"

"Ke ruang OSIS."

"Begitu."

"Kwaangmin!"

Kami berdua menoleh dan ku dapati Minwoo yang tersenyum dan berlari kearah kami.

"Kwangmin, antarkan aku ke ruang audio. Barangku tertinggal saat pelajaran bahasa tadi. Kau tau kan kalau disana ada hantunya. Aku takut sendirian kesana."

"Tapi aku—"

"Ayo antarkan. Youngmin, tidak apa kan aku bawa kwangmin sebentar." kata Minwoo memelas.

"Nee, tidak apa. Sini buku-bukunya." kataku sambil meraih bukunya dari tangan Kwangmin. Kwangmin langsung berwajah lesu.

"Ayo Kwangmin." kata Minwoo sambil menarik tangan Kwangmin. Aku hanya bisa memandang punggung Kwangmin yang semakin menghilang sambil digandeng oleh Minwoo. Ku remas dadaku yang terasa sakit.

_**Sing to me the song of the stars. **_

_**Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.**_

_**When it feels like my dreams are so far **_

_**Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again.**_

Aku menikmati angin malam dari balkon apartemenku. Ku tengadahkan kepalaku dan ku lihat bintang-bintang bertaburan seperti sebaran berlian di langit.

"Pasti salah satunya ada ayah dan ibu."

Aku merasa bersalah pada mereka. Seharusnya aku berjanji pada mereka untuk menjaga Kwangmin, tapi aku malah mempunyai perasaan aneh padanya. Aku mencintainya lebih dari saudara. Aku mencintainya sebagai perasaan cinta yang ingin memiliki.

Ku angkat tanganku untuk menggapai bintang itu walaupun aku tahu tanganku tak akan pernah sampai. Aku begitu terkejut saat sebuah tangan lagi menggapai dan menggenggam tanganku. Aku menoleh ke pemilik tangan itu dan dibalas senyuman saja oleh orang itu.

"Kenapa kau pulang duluan hyung? Kan aku sudah berjanji padamu untuk pulang bareng denganmu."

"Untuk apa aku menunggmu. Kau kan biasanya pulang dengan Minwoo."

Tapi sepertinya Kwangmin tidak mendengarku tapi dia malah menatap lurus ke depan. Matanya menerawang, entah sedang berfikir apa. Wajahnya yang sedang diam seperti itu, menurutku sangat tampan.

"Hyung, selamat ulang tahun."

"Eh?"

"Kau lupa, hari ini ulangtahun kita."

Aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku. "Aku benar-benar lupa."

"Isk, berarti kau melupakan ulangtahunku dong hyung." katanya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Mi-mianhe." kataku menyesal, "Aku harus berbuat apa agar kau memaafkanku."

"Beri aku hadiah sekarang."

"Tapi aku belum menyiapkan apa-apa."

Chu~

Aku terdiam saat Kwangmin menempelkan bibirnya di bibirku.

"Itu saja cukup. Kau tak boleh marah hyung."

Aku mengerjapkan mataku. Wajahku memerah. Itu kan ciuman pertamaku.

"Sekarang giliranku yang minta hadiah." kataku akhirnya.

Kwangmin langsung membulatkan matanya dan melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan bilang kau minta hadiah memukul kepalaku. Kau mau membalas dendam karena aku sudah menciummu tadi, kan!"

"Aku kan belum bilang apa-apa." kataku memasang wajah innocent. Kemudian aku tersenyum.

"Kau menyanyikan lagu bintang kecil dan kau harus melakukan yang sering ku lakukan saat aku menyanyikan lagu itu."

Kwangmin terdiam.

"Yaa, palli."

Tiba-tiba saja Kwangmin menarik lenganku dan membawaku kedalam pelukannya. Dia mengelus surai coklatku dan melantunkan lagu bintang kecil. Aku sempat tersenyum. Dia memang tidak cocok menyanyi karena suaranya sangat berat. Akuyakin, anak kecil yang mendengarkan suaranya untuk pengantar tidur pasti langsung bermimpi buruk.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?"

"Anhi."

Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan membenamkan kepalaku di ceruk lehernya. Nyaman. Tubuh Kwangmin sangat nyaman bagiku. Tapi keadaannya kami tak berlangsung lama karena tiba-tiba saja Kwangmin melepaskan pelukannya dan merogoh sakunya, mengambil ponselnya dan mengangkatnya.

_**So I lay my head back down.**_

_**And I lift my hands and pray **_

_**To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours **_

_**I know now, you're my only hope.**_

"Aku pergi sebentar hyung." pamitnya. aku diam tak bergeming. Kwangmin hanya tersenyum sebelum dia berbalik ingin meninggalkanku.

Tanpa kusadai tangnku malah menarik ujung bajunya. Aku tidak ingin Kwangmin pergi. Aku tahu kalau dia mendapatkan telepon dari Minwoo.

"Aku akan segera kembali hyung." katanya sambil melepaskan tanganku dari bajunya. Walaupun cara melepaskannya sangat lembut, tapi itu malah terasa sangat menyakitkan. Setelah Kwangmin pergi, air mataku turun dengan deras.

Sebegitu sakitkah mencintai seseorang yang tidak mencintai kita?

Apa aku tak boleh berharap sedikit saja untuk menjadi milikmu? Setidaknya tetap bersamaku, disisiku.

_**I give you my destiny. **_

_**I'm giving you all of me.**_

_**I want your symphony, singing in all that I am **_

_**At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back.**_

Kwangmin melihat sekitar ruang tamu rumah Minwoo sangat berantakan. Banyak perabotan yang pecah dan beberapa kursi terguling. Buku, kertas dan majalah berserakan tidak beraturan. Kwangmin mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari Minwoo.

"Minwoo." panggil Kwangmin sambil mencari di beberapa ruangan.

"Minwoo." panggilnya sekali lagi. Saat dia menginjakkan kaki di ruang makan, Kwangmin melihat Minwoo sedang membenamkan wajahnya di antara lututnya. Punggungnya naik turun dan terdengar isakan.

"Minwoo."

Minwoo menengadahkan wajahnya. Matanya merah dan sembab. Pipinya basah. Sudut bibirnya terluka.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Tangan Kwangmin ingin menyentuh wajah Minwoo tapi ditolak oleh Minwoo.

"Semua ini gara-gara kau."

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kwangmin sambil membersihkan sisa air mata di ppinya Minwoo.

"Orang itu datang lagi. Karena kau tak pulang bersamaku, dia melecehkanku. Dia mencium paksa aku. Aku begitu takut. Semua karena kau. Aku takut Kwangmin. huks."

"Maafkan aku." katanya sambil mengelus punggung Minwoo lembut.

"Kau jahat."

"Aku minta maaf."

Minwoo melepaskan pelukan Kwangmin dan menatap manic mata Kwangmin.

"Bagaimana kalau kau bawa aku pergi dari sini. Kita pergi jauh dari sini, hanya kita berdua."

"Mian aku tak bisa."

"Apa karena Youngmin?"

"Heum."

"Tapi kau kan kekasihku."

"…"

"Katakan kalau kau mencintaiku."

"…."

"Kenapa kau diam? Katakan kau menicntaiku. Huks." Minwoo mencengkram kerah baju Kwangmin dengan erat.

"Mian. Aku tak bisa. Kita sudahi saja kepura-puraan ini. Suatu saat kau pasti akan menemukan orang yang akan mencintaimu."

"Mencintai? Seperti stalker itu?" Mata Minwoo membulat menahan amarah. "Aku hanya mencintaimu Kwangmin. Tak bisakah kau mencintaiku sedikit saja."

"Maaf. Aku sudah mencintai orang lain, yaiut Youngmin, saudara kembarku. Aku tahu ini salah, tapi aku tak bisa menghentikannya."

"Tak adakah kesempatan untukku."

Kwangmin menggeleng dan menunjukkan wajah penyesalan. Minwoo mendorong tubuh Kwangmin.

"Maaf."

"Pergi."

"Minwoo."

"Pergi. Jangan tatap aku seperti itu. Kau tahu, kau adalah pria yang jahat. Memberikan harapan padaku lalu kau mengehempaskan aku seperti ini."

"Mian."

"Berhenti mengucapkan kata maaf. Aku muak. Pergi. Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi, bahkan di mimpiku sekalipun."

_**So I lay my head back down. **_

_**And I lift my hands and pray **_

_**To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours I pray, to be only yours **_

_**I know now you're my only hope.**_

Ini sungguh sangat menyakitkan. Aku hanya bisa berharap, tapi yang ku tahu, Kwangmin hanya menganggapku sebagai saudara, sebagai kakak kembarnya, tidak lebih. Ini sangat menyakitkan.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke pagar balkon, memanjatnya. Ingin ku buang perasaan ini. Aku sudah tidak sanggup membendungnya. Ini sungguh menyesakkan. Berharap dengan apa yang tidak bisa kita miliki. bahkan aku mulai berhalusinansi kalau aku sedang melihat Kwangmin yang ingin menggapai tanganku. Biarlah, walaupun itu hanya halusinasi dan bagiku ini menyenangkan.

* * *

Kwangmin berlari mencari hyungnya, satu-satunya orang yang ingin ditemuinya. Dia ingin mengatakan perasaan yang selama ini mengganggunya. Mengungkanpkan perasaannya walalupun dia yakin Youngmin pasti akan memarahinya nanti jika dia benar-benar mengatakannya.

Kwangmin begitu senang saat dia melihat Youngmin, saudaranya di bakon. Tapi dia begitu terkejut melihat Youngmin yang memanjat pagar balkon.

"Bahaya hyung. Kau sedang apa?" kata Kwangmin mencoba berlari meraih hyungnya, namun terlambat, hyungnya sudah terjun dari pagar balkon. Kwangmin tak sempat menggapai tangannya Youngmin. Kwangmin juga ikut terjun. Yang ada dipikiran Kwangmin sekarang adalah meraih tangan Youngmin dan akhirnya dia bisa meraih tangan Youngmin di udara. Dia berjanji tak akan melepaskan tangan hyungnya.

Youngmin terlihat terkejut namun Kwangmin tersenyum. Samar-samar Youngmin mendengar Kwangmin mengucapkan kaliamat ini.

"Saranghae hyung."

**HEADLINE NEWS….**

…..SEPASANG ANAK KEMBAR TERJUN DARI BALKON DAN TEWAS SEKETIKA. BELUM DIPASTIKAN PENYEBABNYA. DIDUGA…..

**FIN**


End file.
